1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket for an electrical part such as semiconductor device (called “IC package” hereinlater) for detachably holding the electrical part.
2. Related Art
As a conventional socket for an electrical part of this kind, there is known a socket for holding an IC package as electrical part for carrying out a performance test such as a burn-in test with respect to the IC package as disclosed in Patent Document 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 11-162602 A).
In such socket for the electrical part, the IC package is accommodated in a socket body, a pressing member provided for a support member is rotated so as to take a horizontal position, a latch member provided for the socket body is engaged with the pressing member so as to press the IC package accommodated in the socket body from the upper side thereof, and a number of electrodes are pressed at a predetermined pressure against electrically conductive portions formed to the socket body.
In such conventional structure, although the latch member is engaged with the pressing member to thereby maintain the closed state of the pressing member, a mechanism for engaging or disengaging the latch member with or from the pressing member has a complicated structure, thus increasing the number of elements or parts and making instable an operation of the device.